Ghost King
by hrisi292
Summary: What if Danny was the ghost king? And what is going on between Danny and Dora? No PP
1. Chapter 1

**Hi it's me hrisi292. It took me a while to write this but I am happy with it. I always wanted to write something like this so don't hate me and I will have to disappoint the person who wrote the last review on ADB couse I don't believe that I have what it takes to write a nice and long chapter but I will try... Someday. I will write whatever I can whenever I can so be happy my dear buttercups.**

 **Original AN: Hey buttercups. This one starts after the second episode with Dani. I know, I know. I said that I will put every ff except ADB aside. But this one wouldn't leave me alone.**

It has been two days since Danny beat Vlad once again but with Valarie's help this time. Little did Danny know that she had seen a different side of him. A good side. But what would surprise the halfa more was that she is now aware about halfas, and that Danny is one of them.

Anyway, this morning was Saturday when Danny's Ghost Sense went off. It led him to the front door.

*Ding-Dong*

Danny jumped as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Jack's voice came from the living room.

Jack opened the door and saw a long haired old ghost, not that the hunter realized that, in postal uniform. He was called Kyle and his was holding a letter. Actually, this wasn't the first time the ghost had come to Fenton Works. Nor the last.

"Danny there is a letter for you." Said the giant man in orange.

And the times Kyle came to the Fenton household were at least connected with the young halfa. That is why he was by his father's side. What surprised him the most was the fact that his dad didn't realize that the letter was glowing, "It's from some Frostbite fellow. Do you know who is he?"

"Yes, dad, I know him. The better question is how did he find my address?" Danny opened the letter and started to read it, "Oh well whate-how did he knew that that Clockwork taught me Ancient?" Danny shrugged.

"Who is Clockwork, Danny?"

"He is another friend, like Frostbite. They live in the same area." Time to see what is this about. Danny thought.

"(Translated) Dear Great One,

I am writing to request your presence at the GZ Conference Hall tomorrow at 12:00 am. The meeting is of very high importance Great One. We will be in room №4. We will be addressing matters which should have been addressed when you beat Pariah Dark. I will explain everything there. There are instructions how to get there from your parents' portal.

Frostbite, Lieder of the Far Frozen." That was... unexpected, "Jazz we need to talk. In my room. Now."

TEN SECONDS LATER

"What's the rush?" Since Jazz became part of Team Phantom Danny and Tucker took it upon themselves to teach the new member Esperanto.

"(In Esperanto) I need to go in the Ghost Zone tomorrow. Will you cover me or I will have to came up with a lie to satisfy our parents?"

"Yes I will cover you Danny. Should I  tell Sam and Tucker about that? And when do you need to depart for the GZ? And why?"

"Yes, you should. I don't know yet. And my presence was requested by Frostbite. More questions?" Jazz shook her head. The way Danny said these things meant that there was no room for questioning but that didn't stop her from asking the neutral question.

"Are there other things you want to talk about?"

"It depends on you, Jazz, and mom."

"Why?" Asked Jazz. Danny made the 'keep quiet' signal and went to the door, as quiet as a ghost, took the handle as gently as possible to not alert the person on the other side and opened the door in one swift motion, alerting his mom in the last possible second.

Maddie had been leaning on the door to hear as much as possible but somehow her baby boy had found out that she was eavesdropping, "Mom, were you eavesdropping?" Asked Jazz.

"What? N-n-noooo. I wasn't."

"Sure thing mom. You still are the worst lair I have ever seen. No offense Danny." Jazz said.

"None taken." Replied an amused Danny.

"Mom I have I huge secret But I cant reveal it to you or Dad because I am afraid of your reaction and because Jazz stopped me telling you earlier." Danny said once he closed the door, cutting off whatever Maddie was about to say in response while Jazz gasped.

"Danny are you sure that it's a good idea to tell mom or at least hint it?" Asked the redhead.

"Intuition Jazz." Was the reply she got.

"Will you need moral support?"

"It's your choice whether you stay or not. But what I need more is sign whether I'm making the right decision or not, Clocky." Maddie could only stare at her children through their little conversation. When nothing happened Danny opened and closed his mouth several times, wondering how to break the news. He sat next to his sister on his bed and his mom followed suit.

"Mom what do you know about half-ghosts half-humans?"

"That they do not exist."

"What if they did exist? How would they happen to be halfas."

That got her attention, "If they existed they can happen the... natural way or in lab incident. Why do you ask?"

"Let's focus on the 'lab incident' way and you'll see. What kind of incident is needed for the human to halfway die?"

"The person will need to be blasted with very highly concentrated ectoplasm or a combination of electricity and ectoplasm to run through their body, the electricity making the person's DNA unstable and working like a magnet to the ectoplasm, forcing them to make a perfect fusion of DNA and ectosignature resulting in a halfa as you called them Danny."

"Which type is more powerful?" Asked Jazz.

"The second type because the first one will be unstable till it's end."

"Where on Earth can the second type happen?" Asked Danny Almost there. Wait! If the second type is more powerful then the first one, and I am the second and Plasmius is the first that means that I am supposed to be more powerful then him. S-a-weet.

"In the opening of a manmade portal. They have to inside the portal for that to happen though. As for places it can happen in our house. But what does this has to do with... Danny did you activate the portal?"

"I did. Sam and Tucker were there. They knew from the very beginning. You and dad gave up so easily after years of working and I wanted to know what exactly was wrong with that thing so I went inside but I tripped because I could hardly see a thing. So I naturally, just like every other human, supported myself to the wall. Sadly I, while doing so, hit the 'ON' button and the rest is history. Well not exactly but for now at least."

"Have we... Have we hurt you with our weapons?"

"Well.. The Specter Deflector did the most damage and there were the hits you and dad could get on me but I have been through worse."

"Like what?"

"Vortex's electricity is one of them."

"Vortex?" Danny and Jazz looked at each other, having a silent conversation. Danny stood up and went to his computer. He hit the power button and turned to his mom and sister but before he could even open his mouth Jazz cut him of, "You are going to show her the files? Even the ones about Plasmius? And as much as I would like to see the updates I have homework to do and you'd better tell mom about tomorrow."

"In the same order: Yes, I am, only part of them, you will see them later, I have homework to do as well and of course I will." Danny turned to his computer and inserted the password while Jazz nodded and left to do her homework. Danny sat on his chair and opened the 'Ghosts' folder. There were two more folders called 'Allies and Friends' and 'Enemies'. He opened the second one and locked the ' ' file, "Mom, read each file very carefully and ignore what you already know about ghosts' personality, please. Some of them haven't came in Amity Park at all. You can meet then only in the Ghost Zone. Yes I have many enemies but I have powerful allies who are ready to leave their realms just to help me if I call for their help. Not all ghosts are evil as you and dad believe. If they were all evil, the world would have been in chaos since centuries ago." After Danny ended with his speech turned towards his homework and started working on it before the blue vapor decides to leave his mouth.

 **Later**

"Wow... I just... wow." Was all Maddie could say about what she read. All of her believes about ghosts were thrown out through the window.

Danny smirked when he saw his mother's reaction to the ghost files, "And I am all done with my... homework." Danny blinked once and then twice. He looked at his homework and started searching for any hidden pieces but he found none, "This must be some trick. I haven't finished my homework in months." Danny looked up and smiled, "Wow. That feels good." The black haired teen looked at the clock at his nightstand and his eyes widen, "OK it's time to meet with Sam and Tucker. I'll be back hopefully before curfew."

"Danny, what do you and your friends do."

"Heh-he." Danny's hand went up to his neck, "Well we patrol the city for ghosts. I can sense then and Sam and Tucker help with fighting them when I can't handle them on my own. In fact, they help me whenever they can." Danny adopted a thoughtful look, "I kind of forgot to ask: Are you okay with me being a halfa? And would you like to come with us on patrol?"

"Danny if the things you have written in your files are true then ghosts are like people only... dead and from them I concluded who is your ghost half which about I have questions for later and yes I would like to come to this so called patrol. Will I need any special equipment?"

"Means of transport and I don't mean that RV or the Specter Speeder, a pair of Fenton Phones and definitely a Fenton Thermos. Everything else is yours to choose. Oh and you can't tell dad about me being a halfa. He doesn't know and I don't think that he will take it as well as you mom." Danny frowned and shacked his head, "Come on or we'll be late."

 **A bit later**

"Danny, what took you and Jazz so long?" Sam asked without looking at the door which was her mistake. Tucker did not make the same mistake, "Umm Sam? You would like to see who else is coming with us."Said Tucker. He didn't knew why Mrs. Fenton was tagging with them but he knew that something has definitely happened earlier, "What did we miss."(AN: Pst. That was Esperanto.) "We told her. I asked for a sign from the old timer and he didn't gave one so..." Sam and Tucker nodded in understanding, "How much do you know Mrs. F?" Tucker asked cautiously. Her answer was simple, "I know enough."

Danny transformed, hidden by his loved ones presences'. He went airborne , activated his Fenton Phones and adopted a troubled look. Knowing that his friends, sister and mother had activated them as well, he started the troublesome conversation "This morning I got a letter from Frostbite."

"You and a letter from Frostie? It must be important." Said Tucker, the nickname given to Frostbite by him surprising only the newest member of the group.

"Yes, It is. Actually he requested my presence at a conference in the GZ. By the sounds of it I CANNOT allow myself to not be there."

"When is it?" Asked Maddie. She knew that she could somewhat trust this Frostbite perso-ghost but that didn't stop her from being suspicious.

"Tomorrow 12 am thankfully."

Several ghost fights and conversations later

Danny stretched his arms. The fights exhausted him a lot while these conversations were quite refreshing... well If we don't count the first one, "What a day." Yawned the halfa.

"You still have to explain many things young man." Said Maddie.

"I wouldn't expect less from you mom. All with it's time as a friend of mine says." Responded Danny with a smile. God he was tired. Hopefully he will get at least five hours of sleep.

"Okay. Go to sleep young man."

Danny turned in his bed to get more comfortable, "Night."

"Night."

 **Next Morning**

Danny yawned when he stretched his hands above his head. Awoken by the sun rays at twenty-six to ten AM thanks to his sister. The smell of pancakes came from the kitchen. I'd better get ready fast. I don't have much time and I don't want to be late for once. Thankfully I am quite fast flyer. Danny thought when he saw the time. Fifteen minutes later Danny went down for breakfast. His mom and sister were in the kitchen while his dad nowhere to be seen.

"Good morning sweetie. There are pancakes for breakfast. When are you leaving?"

"Good morning. I will be leaving in an hour." Was Danny's reply. He sat down and started to eat his mountain of pancakes. It was ten o'clock when he was ready with his food.

Jazz looked up from the book she was reading, "How did you sleep?" She asked.

"For once Skulker and few other ghosts didn't attack but I still can't believe how fast Boxy can enter this plane of existence. While I welcome the break I can't help it but be a bit paranoid." Replied Danny.

"It's quite understandable you are used to fighting many ghosts no matter when." Said Danny's sister.

"So what are we going to do in my free hour and where is dad?" Asked Danny when he realized that Jack was nowhere in sight.

"He is down in the lab and you still have a lot of explaining to do." Was the answer for Danny's question. (Guess who gave it.)

"Then I guess it's story time as long as dad stays in the lab. Jazz can you please keep an eye on dad and make sure that I leave for the meeting on time?" Asked Danny, happy not for the first time to have his sister.

"Sure thing little brother." Smiled Jazz, always ready to help Danny.

In the following hour the black haired teen told his mother about his survival as a halfa till he met Desiree to the littlest detail.

"Ok little brother it's time for you to go. And turn invisible before you go down there." Jazz interrupted Danny when he was about to start talking about his next fight.

"Thanks Jazz. Bye mom. Bye Jazz." Danny hugged his mom and sister while he was saying that.

"Later Danny. And be careful." Said Jazz while Maddie said, "Bye sweetie."

Danny transformed in his alter ego, smiled, went invisible and intangible, and went through the green swirls leading to the alternative dimension called The Ghost Zone. Once inside the now ghost Danny pulled out the map he had Frostbite make for him from the knowledge from the infi-map and he saw that the GZ Conference Hall is in between Pariah's Keep and Ghost Writer's manor. Second after locating his desired destination he flew in its direction. It took him forty-five minutes to enter the majestic building which looked like something in between Ghost Writer's Manor and the Acropolis of Athens. In the room were several chairs around a round table. There were name tags in front of the chairs. On some of the chairs were Frostbite, Princess Dorathea, Clockwork, Nocturn, Underground and Skulker, and there were eight unoccupied seats for Pandora, Walker, two Observants , Fright Knight, Ghost Writer, someone called Cosmos and surprisingly Vlad Plasmius.

"Ah, Great One, I see that you have arrived. The meeting will start in fifteen minutes. Please take your seat."

Danny nodded, "Hello Frostbite, Princess Dora, Nocturn, Underground, Skulker, Clockwork. " Awkward silence settles the room until Clockwork decides to make a little conversation with the boy whom he is responsible for.

"How have you been since meeting HIM?" Danny tensed at his mentor's question. He took a deep breath, even if it was unnecessary, to erase some quite awful to his obsession images, "Well the nightmares are not as bad as they used to be or I am just getting used to them. Either way I still can't get at least a dreamless sleep let alone a peaceful dream. Actually the only nice dream I had was given to me by Nocturne, which I am thankful for. As for HIM I don't believe that my view of him has changed even a bit." Everyone flinched including Fright Knight who knew of Danny's worst nightmare and have had entered the room when Clockwork asked his question.

Seconds later Walker and GW entered, the poet raising an eyebrow after sensing the tension in the room. Soon after them Pandora, the Observants and Cosmos materialized in the room. Cosmos looked like a perfect fusion of the time keeper and the guardian of dreams. Actually these three ghosts were the Space Brothers but only few knew that they had brothers let alone that the three of them were them.

The only missing person was the other halfa Vlad Plasmius, "Where is the older halfa?" Asked Frostbite.

"I don't know. I made sure that he read your letter but I can't guarantee that he will come." Replied the knight.

"He will come in a few minutes."Said the time keeper stopping Frostbite from answering. Said ghost nodded his head to show that they will wait for the older halfa.

Just when the yeti like ghost was about to announce the beginning of the meeting, the object of the last conversation burst through the doors and sat at the only left seat, looking as if he had been flying at top speed to make it on time. And on time he came.

Our favorite villain multitasked and took his time to see who else was there while Frostbite started the meeting.

"Welcome friends, allies and foes. We are here to discuss Pariah Dark's last sealing in the sarcophagus of sleep." Mummers broke through the room because of the reason for this meeting. Except from Danny, Clockwork, the Observants and Frostbite.

"What exactly do you want us to discuss Frostbite?" Asked Ghost Writer.

"I wish to discuss the fight between Danny Phantom and Pariah Dark. As you all know Phantom was the winner. Thanks to the time keeper I was able to learn the circumstances of the fight. Danny Phantom had challenged Pariah Dark, even if without understanding, to a fight for territory and... for the crown." There were surprised gasps and stunned faces.

Plasmius's hate and jealousy were growing with each passing second. He was going to protest, to say that he was more suited to be a king but Danny beat him to it.

"Frostbite, you can't expect me to become the ghost king tomorrow. I don't know anything about being a king." Danny was going to continue making up excuses for why he can't be the king but Frostbite stopped him.

"Great One, I myself was not prepared when I was forced to be the leader of the Far Frozen. I was chosen to be a leader when I lead the forces against Pariah Dark in his previous reign and I was the only one who survived after the fight. That was when I lost my hand. I was an ordinary warrior yet only I survived." Everyone was surprised at this revival, "My point is, you will be a great king. Also the Ghost Zone has been left without real government for far too long."

"Does anyone else have other objections? I don't mean you Vladimir." Asked Clockwork without giving Plasmious a chance to to get the council on his side.

"The coronation must happen in the last week of the next month. When exactly has yet to be decided. Also, Daniel, you need to try to find yourself a queen." Danny's eyes widen at the thought of mirage, "And she must be at least a part ghost."

Danny started thinking about that and strangely enough thought of Princess Dora.

"If there is something else any of you want to add now is the time time for that." Said Frostbite. No one made a motion to say something so Frostbite ended the meeting. Danny wanted to talk to some of the ghosts so he stayed behind. Obviously some of the ghosts wanted to talk too.

Fright Knight approached him first. He kneed to our hero's surprise, "My prince, I pledge my alliance to you. Allow me to be your servant, your knight."

"Daniel, I am talking to you through telepathy, don't freak out. Tell Fright that you accept his alliance. It will benefit you."

"I accept your alliance." Danny said, throwing a look of gratitude to the time keeper.

Fright Knight stood up and said, "Thank you, my prince."

Then the Space brothers approached the young halfa.

"My name is Cosmos, your highness. I hope that you and I will be working together in the near future, young one." Cosmos's voice respectful yet joking was full of wisdom. Danny looked at the three ghosts in front of him and his eyes widen at the realization that they were the Space brothers three of the most powerful ghosts in the whole Ghost Zone. They were the most respected ghosts after the king. Danny gasped when nodded in confirmation of that. Nocturn smiled warmly and said, "Young one, I attacked your city not because I wanted to put the world in internal sleep but because it was a favor for Clockwork." Danny's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"I understand."

They left and Skulker made his presence known, "Hello welp. I hope that you being the king won't stop us from sparring together."

Danny smirked, "Of course it won't." Skulker matched Danny's smirk and nodded. After him Vlad and Clockwork came to the white haired teen.

"Daniel, with you becoming the king won't effect only the Ghost Zone. It will effect you as well. You will gain some new abilities and your powers will grow faster so you will need a teacher. Your options and Vladimir and HIM." Danny paled.

"No. I will not be his teacher. Once I wanted to be but now..." Vlad shook his head, "If this is why you wanted me to come, then I should not have bothered to come."

Danny was shocked at the older halfa's disrespectful tone, "Show some respect PLASMIUS!" Said Danny, switching to 'king mode'.

Vlad flinched, gulped and paled at Danny's voice, The King's Command making itself known to the present ghosts. Even Clockwork looked like wanted to be anywhere but here.

The prince's looks dared the halfa to say anything. Said halfa could only nod to the king's demand.

Danny threw one last look in Plasmius's direction and turned his attention to Clockwork, "If you can guarantee that Dan won't go destroying the worlds he will be the one to train me."

Clockwork smiled, "A wise choice, my prince." And with that he left.

Vlad used this to slip away towards his mansion.

Danny wanted to see how is Dora. Since he beat her brother she was the one in charge in the Dragon Kingdom. The first thing she did as a queen was to let time flow once again so for the last year her kingdom was adapting to the present days.

"Hi Dora. How are you?"

"Huh? Oh. I am fine. Thank you sir Danny... I mean you highness... I mean... Thank you." Danny blinked.

"Dora there is no need to be formal with me at the moment. In fact I see you as a friend so there is no need of you call me by any title unless necessary."

Dora smiled in gratitude.

"So how are things going on with the kingdom?"

"Oh! I believe that we are about two centuries behind the living world, Danny."

Danny smiled, "That's good. I didn't expect you to catch up so fast."

"I know, right? We have been progressing so fast that it's a miracle that we still have resources but I wouldn't be surprised. After all, we have been upgrading the farms and mines as well." Danny blinked. The Dragon Kingdom had problems with the resources? Not good.

"Did you have any problems with the resources?"

Dora adopted a sheepish look, "Well... we had one or two but we overcome them."

Danny frowned. Dora looked like she needed some time away from being a princess and then the halfa came up with an idea, "So Dora, in my school there is a some sort of a ball more like a party. And I was wondering if you could come with me because I was originally planning to go with Sam but she refused while using her parents as an excuse and I don't want the pass to go to waste, and I am rambling..."

The dragon princess giggled, "I would love to come with you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"It's next Friday form 7 pm but we will leave at half past six from my house. Oh and we can go to get you an appropriate dress if you don't have one." Danny's hand went behind his neck, showing how nervous he actually was.

"Leave that to me to worry about Danny but... is that a date?"

"I guess?" Danny was relieved when she didn't press on the matter. He himself wasn't sure whether it was a date or not after all.

Danny, Dora the Frostbite left about an hour later together through the maze of halls which were part of the GZ Conference Hall.

 **Phew. It's finally done.**


	2. Chapter 2

**On the next day.**

Danny was patrolling alone as usually on Monday. The sky was midnight blue and the stars were shining, drawing beautiful images of light. And there was the sound of a hover board.

Wait, what?

Danny stopped mid-air, looked around and saw the source of the sound. was fast approaching, bearing a look of determination but no weapons which surprised the halfa.

"There you are. I was searching for you since yesterday. I wanted to ask you some things."

Danny was caught off-guard by that statement, "Oh? Ok. Shoot."

Valerie nodded and mentioned to the young prince to follow her to an abandoned building.

"Ok first question. Is Dani your clone?"

Danny nodded. He expected her to figure that out sooner or later.

"So that means that you are half alive too?"

Danny nodded again. Why else his clone would be a halfa?

"I think I know who are you." Danny tensed. What would she do with that information.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Danny hoped with his heart and core that she won't hunt him in human form too.

"I will adapt to it."

Danny lifted a questioning eyebrow.

"I will become an ally to you or just stop hunting you."

Danny sighed in relief, "So who do you think I am?"

Valerie smiled mischievously under her visor, "My ex-boyfriend."

"Wha- Which one? Danny Fenton or Kwan?"

Valerie's face betrayed her shock, "How did- Danny?"

The while-haired teen smiled, nodded and transformed in his human half, "You must be wondering how I know who are you. Well I kind of knew even before Pariah attacked." Danny smiled sheepishly and rubbed his neck in his favourite gesture which screamed 'I am nervous'.

"Oh."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Before Danny could open his mouth, his ghost sense went off. So Valerie's did as well. Danny send a meaningful look towards her, transformed in his ghost half and followed the ecto-signature he felt with the Red Huntress hot on his tail. It led them to Casper High. You could hear the the Fenton RV coming closer and the young prince couldn't help but hope that it was his mum driving the huge machine.

"Let's go inside. So we can get to the ghost first if it's dad."

"You still have a lot of explaining to do." Valerie said while the halfa phased them in the school.

"Funny. I have been hearing that all weekend."

Valerie smirked, "Not my fault." She said when they took a turn towards the chemistry laboratory.

Inside they saw mas destruction. And in the middle of it was a ghost who looked like Technus but he didn't have glasses so his purple eyes were visible. He wore gloves, black boots, black belt, some strange clothes and a lab coat.

"Who are you."

The ghost stared at Danny and said, "So you are new prince. I thought that you were taller. You will have to excuse me, your highness, but I am still working on my teleportation."

Danny was speechless. Who was that ghost and how die he knew about him being the unofficial ghost king, "How...?"

"How do I know? Easy - rumours travel faster than time flows. Though only I was brave enough to see if they were true."

Valerie was too shocked, by that point, to even make a sound, let alone raise her weapon.

"My name is Dr. Stein by the way." After Stein said that he ported to his lair. Moments later Jack Fenton burst in the room. Danny and Valerie looked at each other.

"You still have a of to explain."

*groan* "Why is that I hear this for three days in row."

"Three days?"

"It's ten minutes past midnight."

Valerie's eyes widen, "Dad will kill me. Later Danny."

"Later Red." After that both teens left, ignoring Jack.

"Freeze ghost." He cried after the halfa.

"Um... No thanks. I have frozen once. It wasn't a good experience."

Before Jack could say anything else, Danny Phantom was gone.

 **Next day.**

After school the halfa took Sam, Tucker and Valerie to his house to study for tomorrow's Literature test and he wanted to get a mark different from F or D.

"Good thing that we have only Literature tomorrow. I have yet to tell you about my trip two days ago." Danny said.

Ha and his friends were in the halfa's room, their bags next to the bed and the teens themselves were on the bed with books in hands.

"It's definitely quiet since your trip Danny."

"And I have no idea why. Unless..." Danny shook his head, "Now isn't the time to think about these things. We have a test to study for." Said the young prince while writing down the answer to his second question.

The next hour and half went with the four teens studying in their own way and testing each other.

"I believe that we are done for now." Said Valerie who had the highest mark in the class.

"Let's get Jazz and mum then." Danny was about to get up from his bed when Sam added, "What about Valerie? You can't seriously tell me that you will tell her about you... what."

Danny looked at Sam and facepalmed.

"I already know about Danny being a halfa and all Sam." Valerie interrupted Sam from screaming at Danny.

Said boy sent a look of gratitude towards the huntress.

Insert a Sponge Bob panel saying five minutes later.

When Danny came back with his sister and mother Valerie had told Sam and Tucker how she found out that Danny was a halfa so they both had blank expression. While Danny had explained almost the same thing to the people he brought with him.

"So as I told you, I am going to tell you about the meeting in the Ghost Zone. The GZ Conference Hall is an enormous building with many rooms, who have different size and form. The one we were in had the shape of a circle and fourteen seats for mostly ghosts I know. The only one I didn't knew was Cosmos. Frostbite brought up the fight between me and Pariah Dark. Or better yet- the consequences."

Sam and Tucker eyed the halfa carefully and the goth gasped while the techno-geek's eyes widen while Valerie caught up a second later.

"And you agreed to that?" Asked Sam furiously.

"I had no choice. It was either me or him. And you know just as well as me that he will try to do the same thing again and succeed this time. I cannot allow that to happen."

"Do you have to do it now!? Asked Valerie, to the shock of everyone in the room. Her answer was nod.

Sadly only Danny's mum hadn't understood what the teens were talking about, "What do you mean?"

"Mom I am going be the new ghost king."


	3. NB!

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! I REPEAT: THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!**

 **ALERT! THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS!**

 **I AM WRITING THIS SO THAT I CAN ASK FOR YOUR HELP MY DEAR READERS.**

 **I, the author of the Fanfiction "Ghost King", ask for your presense in writing the story.**

 **This is a concurs for your OC.**

 **Do you have OCs who are ghosts? Do you want to see them in a story but you can't write a story because you don't have inspiration? Well this is the place for you to see your OC in a story.**

 **There are many places for your OCs because in my opinion there aren't enough ghosts.**

 **There are six places for knights in total. Three for the king and three for his queen. Now we all know who the Fright Knight is. He is going to be the king's 'First' knight, which means that Danny is going to have four knights. The same must be for the queen but she lacks her 'First' knight. So there are not six but seven places for knights. The 'First' must be on a power level similar to Fright Knight's while the other knights must be on a lower level E.G. Fright-lv.9 other kight-lv.8.**

 **There are also places for three maids and several ghosts for the kitchen(I have yet to decide how many). There are no requirements for them.**

 **Also to make things interesting I need several ghosts to play the part of being Plasmius's ally. I kind of put almost every ghost who could be his ally and I need Plasmius to play he part of the villain.**

 **As for the characters themself you meed to PM me their name, abilities, appearance, characteristics, and special objects if they have any.**

 **That reminds me: I meed several ghostly objects. Their power MUST be clearly defined. Please take the infy-map, Freakshow's staff and Clockwork's medallions for example if you have problems with their power.**

 **Do your best my dear readers. I will be waiting till 1st July.**


	4. Chapter 3

Danny's date was in two days and he was nervous. At least he had finally told his mom and all of his adventures.

For some reason only the mindless ghosts attacked the city and even there attacks were five per 24h at worst. Danny had a feeling that it had some to do with him and the rumours of him being the next ghost king. And he couldn't shake it off.

* * *

"So Danny, the ball is in two days and I have yet to see you ask a girl out." Said Tucker.

"Perhaps he already has a date Tucker." Sam replied for Danny.

"Really? Who?" Asked the dark skinned boy as they walked to the exit of the school.

"You will see at the ball but I know for a fact that you had tried to get a date too Tuck." Danny skilfully turned the question around.

"And I succeeded." He beamed.

"Really? Who?" It was Sam's time to ask but the answer didn't came from the fully human male of the group.

"Me." Said a voice from several feet away from the former trio. The voice belonged to one Valerie Gray.

"You Val? First you hang out with freaks and then you go on a date with one of them. Where is your pride as a former A-list." Asked Paulina, trying to separate the trio+2.

"My what pride? Oh that non-existent thing? Yeah it went on a permanent vacation." The students who heard that snickered at the huntress's reply and Paulina left while tossing her hair over her shoulder.

As the trio+2 watched her leave Jazz spoke, "So who is the lucky lady little brother?"

"As I said Jazz, it's a secret which will be revealed this Friday." The halfa replied.

Then there was a crash from the school lab and every teen ran to see what happened.

There stood Dr. Stein looking quite confused and a curtain black haired boy could hear him murmuring about a failed teleport, how he was supposed to be at the only market which sold the things he needed for his new experiment and how it is possible that his teleportations can end only in a lab.

The students were... confused as to why there was a ghost who wasn't attacking.

"Could you tell me how to get to the closest supermarket?" Dr. Stein asked.

"It's next block." Said Danny.

"Ah, thank you sir." Said the ghost, being respectful towards the prince without mentioning his title.

"You know that ghost?" Asked the geek.

"Met him once." Replied Danny undisturbed by the fact that his breath wasn't visible when Stein came. He still had felt the ghost but it didn't show.

That was when Danny felt another ghost in the living world while Valerie's detector went off. Good thing she had turned its sound off.

The two teens looked at each other and nodded. They ran in an abandoned classroom and transformed in their alter egos. Danny Phantom took the hand of Red Huntress and phased them out of the school.

As they flew towards the ghost Valerie's eyes widened behind her visor, "Danny, this ghost's power level is like 16 while yours is 9.837." She said in shock.

"What?!" Danny cried in surprise, "But Pariah himself registered as 14 when he was wearing the Crown of Fire and Ring of Rage." He exclaimed.

"16? But I was 17 before I was imprisoned. Humm... it must be my lower energy limits." A voice commented. The voice's origin was a ghost with flaming white hair, red eyes, navi colored skin, pointed ears and a jumpsuit similar to Danny's.

"Oh. It's you." Was all Danny had to say.

"You two know each other?" The Red Huntress asked.

"Yes." The ghosts said together, "Eew." They said together again.

The huntress eyed them strangely.

"By the way when are we going to train?" The oldest of the two ghosts asked.

"Dunno. Ask Clockwork to make a schedule." The prince answered.

Dan nodded and used one of Clockwork's medallions to teleport to the Clock Tower.

* * *

"Dude! What was that about?!" Asked Tucker, and he gained raised eyebrows, "What?... Oh right. Stupid question." He finally said as the group was walking by the mall.

*BOOM*

"And peace died." Danny commented before he transformed in an alley.

The explosion was in the mall and once Danny was in there he felt a ghost. Valerie was there too, with her hunting costume.

"I, Alegoria, challenge you, Prince Danny Phantom, to a duel for the crown of the Ghost Zone." Said a ghostly woman wore a red and black dress with a cleft and high-heeled boots. She had black hair, pale skin, dark eyes and red lipstick while her glowing body was simply said sexy.

Danny frowned when he herd that, "Red, could you please evacuate the mall?" He asked and Valerie had no choice but to nod as if to say 'yes', "I accept your challenge Alegoria but first let's allow my... colleague to evacuate the building, hmm?"

The woman hmph-ed and added, "I give her one minute." Her eyes glowed dangerously and when the minute went through she let out a battle cry and sent a quite powerful ecto-blast at her opponent.

Valerie stopped doing her job for a moment to see the two's power level and Danny was recognized as 12 and Alegoria's was 13.7 which surprised her to no end. It was like Danny was trying to hide himself from the scanners and let his true power to the surface only in serious battles.

Danny absorbed the blast and sent it to its origin. Alegoria dodged it and decided to use a different approach and used telekinesis to throw half of the objects in sight some of which were TVs, furniture, glass shards and others. Because of the ecto-energy in the objects, Danny couldn't phase through them so he had to do it the old way-moving out of the path of the projectiles. Then Danny had enough of being on the defense and took a deep breath. I am sure that you must be thinking that he is going to release his ace attack at the beginning of the fight but you are wrong. When the halfa released his breath, blue flames came out of his mouth. They, under normal circumstances, could not burn but freeze whatever they lick to absolute zero and Alegoria had to make a shield but her dress didn't stay undamaged.

The black haired woman was shocked that someone could do that. But her shock was short lived for the white haired teen had started throwing flaming ecto-disks while subtly getting closer for close combat fight.

Alegoria saw that and flew higher in the air. She eyed her foe for several seconds and turned invisible and intangible. Danny reply shielded himself from all sides.

The female ghost didn't like that and invaded the prince's head just enough to make him lose focus on the shield and then threw a quite hot fireball. Danny had recovered fast from the invasion and made a shield of ice which didn't even weaken form the attack.

The halfa thought that this was taking too long and made four invisible duplicates which surrounded the unsuspecting ghost. He, then, proceeded to attack her with ecto-blasts from every side. She was able to avoid getting hit by almost all blasts. The only hit she got had sent her through five columns and bounce from the sixth one and land near the third column. The fallen columns had caused the roof to become unstable and a big chunk of concrete to start falling towards the semi-conscious ghost. Phantom being a heroic ghost he went to save his opponent. Just as she was about to become a pancake, Danny got a hold of her hand and turned both himself and her intangible.

Once they were out of danger it was clear that Alegoria was unable to continue fighting and with that in her mind registered that the prince actually saved her.

"Why did you save me?" She asked with wide dark eyes.

"Because it's what I do. Also, I just met you, Alegoria, which means that you are not an enemy or friend." Danny said to the woman he was still holding.

"I guess you won this time but I will definitely win next round." She said playfully with a smirk playing on her lips.

"Odore Kretos." Alegoria chanted and green smoke travelled up from her toes to the top of her head while the parts of her body which the smoke went around disappoint because of transporting.

"See you later your highness." Were her last words before teleporting away.

Once she was gone Danny looked around himself and saw that the destruction was on the first two floors of the mall.

"Red, Alegoria is beaten and she went back home. How are things on your side?" Danny said in his active Phantom Phone to the Red Huntress who had her suit upgraded by Maddie Fenton and Tucker Foley when she joined Team Phantom.

"Just called clean up." Was her short reply, "How big is the damage?" Valerie asked back.

"The first two floors are in need of repair and there is lots of scrap but it's OK if we don't count that. By the way have Tucker to make sure that no one knows what this fight was about, OK?" Danny asked, worried that it may be too early to alert Amity Park about his royal status.

 **In the Ghost Zone**

After how the previous meeting Frostbite decided to ban Plasmius from the rest of the meetings and now he was looking through a mountain of letters to choose other council members. He had already included Dan Phantom and was planning to include Pariah Dark as well for the sake of the GZ traditions. The leader of the yeti-like ghosts now had to choose two of many ghosts, some being the representative of Olympys, the leader of the Burning Lands, the leader of Atlantis, the heiress of the one of the richest families Alegoria and many others. The leader of the Far Frozen had to filter the possible council members and chose only two of them. But meanwhile...

 **In a dark castle**

 **FK pov.**

I was once again entering the royal castle. Most of the architecture of the center of the Ghost Zone never changed while the rest did because of different monarchs.

I still remember how drastically changed this old relic when Pariah came in power. The castle grew bigger and warmer, like the warm in Pariah's soul or like it used to be.

Let me start from the beginning because I can feel you getting confused. When Pariah's parents past away suddenly he had to choose himself a wife to continue the dynasty and to uphold the traditions. The back then young prince chose a good woman whom he loved and who loved him back. They were good leaders and good parents. They had two children, twins they were. But soon enough the queen was killed and the king hidden his sorrow behind a mask of anger and hate. Unfortunately the mask turned into reality and reality into a living nightmare. Now don't get me wrong I am all for making people feel fear in my presence but his once golden age turned into a reign of terror now forgotten from most of the ghosts.

Now you must be asking why am I here. Well once awaken the Ghost King couldn't return to sleep and once I realized that I started talking to him, to keep him up to date with the things happening in his kingdom. Ha had not spoken even once.

I looked down at the Skeleton Key in my hand. Without Pariah's blessing there cannot be a new king. It is the tradition.

I looked at the many pieces of art in the entrance hallway and sighed. The Ghost Zone needed a good king to look after it and return order in the green colored place.

After another sigh I went deeper in the ancient castle, towards the chamber in which the present king stays. I went through several halls and stopped to look at the grand door to the once throne room.

Once I went in I saw the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep. Inside the king of the dead waited to be released once again.

"My king?" l questioned.

And for the first time he replied, "Fright Knight, tell me more about the boy who bested me. I want to hear everything you know about him."

And so I told him every piece of information I knew and from working for Vlad I had learned more then the halfa himself.

Then my lord said, "Has he been recognized as the heir to the throne?"

"Yes he has my Liege." I answered.

"How long ago?"

"Several days." I answered while play with the key in my hand.

"Release me as soon as you can my knight, the boy will need the one before him to put the crown on his head. The traditions must always be upheld to the best after all." His boomed through half of the castle.

I nodded but then I remembered that he couldn't see that so I relied, "Yes, my king." And with that I left for I was more then sure that it would not be wise to open the sarcophagus before at least informing the council.

 **Two days later (Friday)**

It took a while to create the dress but she managed to get done. Now she was waiting in the lab of the Fentons while being invisible. She and Danny were supposed to meet there but his father was still in the lab and she didn't know what to do.

Then the ghost alarm activated and showed a visual of the warehouses having... a ghostly pest problem.

The giant man jumped in the air and cried, "Ghost!" Then the loud sound of him running up stairs and driving off came out of the blue.

"Good old bait. Always works." Said Danny when he went on the lab.

The ghost turned visible to reveal Princess Dora in human form wearing a light blue dress. Her hair was done in an elegant semi-bun and her make-up was only a rose colored lipstick and mascara.

Her now green eyes gleamed at seeing Danny. He had yet to put on the last piece of the suit and his white shirt was surprisingly skin-tight.

"Just let me finish dressing up and we can get going." Danny went back in his room. A blushing Dora followed him to the living room. Looks like princesses like their boys to be muscular.

In the living room the royalty met Jazz and Maddie.

"You must be Dorathea. I thought that you would look more... ghostly." Jazz facepalmed at how obvious her mother was.

Dora smiled kindly at the older female human, "Oh, that is just a disguise. Like a living form only fully dead."

That got Jazz's interest, "How does that work?"

"Well some of the more powerful ghosts can use their energy to change the color or their skin, hair, eyes and their clothes if they want. The more experienced ones can use the energy of the glow for that so they cannot be so... noticeable." Answered Danny for her.

"Let's get going Dora, shall we?" The halfa asked with a badass smirk which, under the right circumstances, can make a girl fall in love and make good 'ole Dan Phantom jealous.

With an even bigger blush Dora followed Danny outside. (Someone has a cruush~~)

Once outside Danny took Dora's petite hand while looking away from Dora with a slight blush. And with an awkward silence the couple left behind the strange building from which they left.

"Soo... how is being the prince fairing you?" Dora asked, trying to break the ice.

"Hmm. Good enough I guess. Because of that title I met two new ghosts so far. Dr. Stein and Alegoria. Stein is... not the fighting type while Alegoria tried to get the crown but failed. She had no real experience in fighting. But the normal ghosts stopped coming except the animal-like and the ecto-puses, and even they are no problem for me and they do not take too much time to beat." Danny rant ended when they took a turn, getting closer to the school, "Soo... how many balls have you been to?" The halfa asked to change the subject.

The princess put a finger over her lips in a thinking manner, "I believe that this is the first one. My father has always been protective of me so he didn't allow me to step in one at all because nine tenths of the ghosts who were invited were not loyal to father. I always got upset over it but I most of the time got over it." The blonde monologued.

Danny looked at his date's face and chuckled, "Looks like both of us are nervous."

"Hmm?" She questioned.

"Both of us ranted. When you live with a psychologist you learn some things." Danny smiled with humor. Danny saw that they were close to the school, "Well I hope that your first ball is not a total disaster."

And with that they entered the hell hole for children.

 **AN: I still need your OCs. I have two by now. I don't want to make or use my own OCs because they are overpowered and I dislike that about them.**

 **Dan muse:Yey. First appearance.**

 **GKpb: Took you long enough.**

 **Me: Blame WB. Because of him I have long term ideas but not close term...**


End file.
